


Handhold

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [27]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last nonsexual intimacy prompt - holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handhold

John can’t remember when or how it started.  It just seems natural now.  When walking in crowds, or strolling among the golden leaves strewn across the quad, or dashing down the snow-covered streets to the warmth of the cafe at the corner, John found himself reaching for Penny’s hand.

Penny always meets him halfway. She likes the way her hand fits in his, the way he never pulls her forward or drags her back, but always is steady and constant by her side.

He graduates in three months.  In three months, her training will officially end.   John will go to his duties as space monitor.  She will go to a darker calling.  They will be separated by distance and duty.

But for now, every time they are together, she reaches for his hand, and he meets her halfway.

She wonders if anyone else would hold his hand.  She wonders if he would reach out to anyone else.

In three months, he goes to his duty and she to hers.  He’s going to watch over her, she knows, just as she knows that she is going to worry over him.

She wants him to be able to remember what it feels like to hold someone’s hand.


End file.
